


Late Night

by The_Anemoia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arklay Laboratory, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, F/M, Neptune, Sharks, T-Virus, Umbrella, minor fluff, α strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anemoia/pseuds/The_Anemoia
Summary: You're the newest addition to Umbrella's special R&D team in the Arklay Laboratory. As Neptune comes into development, you come to meet some of the personnel there whilst pulling an all-nighter compiling research.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Albert Wesker/Reader, Albert Wesker/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Late Night

"That's... two more great whites to add to inventory. One female, reading 4.5m in length with an approximate weight of 1,150kg and one male, smaller at about 3.1m in length and an approximate weight of 876kg."

"Fine for the female but the male is still a juvenile."

A deep breath in and you were already wiping the side of your face tiredly before the weary exhale had time to come rushing out. Another late night and you were already passed the point of exasperation and grumpiness. It was the late hours of accepting the fact you had to keep working no matter what the others did around you. You didn't just work alongside them in the lab, you also worked for yourself. _*Breakthroughs are not always a team effort*_ is the line you continued to drill at yourself during every hour of the day, not to mention the fact that answers didn't just show up out of nowhere or find themselves while people slept. Of course sleep was important but with the Neptune project, you found yourself fascinated by the idea of dealing with marine life and being at a current standstill frustrated you to the point of sleep deprivation. All this needed was some sort of progress, some sort of advancement that could elevate you into the Umbrella spotlight of recognition. 

"I'd like to run trials on the male, still." 

You lowered the white clipboard for a brief moment to acknowledge the man standing along the edge of the large water tank with you, the waters reflection casting off against his white lab coat and face with a bluish colour. "We've only tested against adults so far, maybe it could be beneficial for us to start while it's developing."

"Or it might kill it?" The man lifted his brow, looking off over the surface. 

_*What's one more shark to our kill count?*_ You were so close to rolling your eyes but just let another sigh out albeit this time much quieter and softer. Before you could muster enough brain power to think of something much more appropriate to say, he turned away and adjusted the collar of his coat. 

"Well, pH is at optimum levels right now so in the meantime, might I suggest we let them acclimatize before we introduce them into the aqua ring with the others?" 

There was no fact in denying that, the last thing you both need is to have the sharks stressed or sick prior to being infected with the α strain. As it was lately becoming a toss up of ideas, you didn't need to start carelessly looking for solutions. "Yeah." Was all you could muster up, disliking the feeling of defeat that was creeping up behind you. The time spent over these failing experiments began to loom overhead and with Birkin assigning you to aid in its succession, you felt a a huge weight set over your shoulders. 

"I'll be cleaning up in the lab before I head out shortly." 

It was about high time you did the same but to admit a break when you felt this compulsion to stay and keep on? What was another few hours to review what you had gathered so far? "I'll be there in a bit, leave the light on if you don't mind." With a nod, he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving you with your thoughts.

What was originally planned as 'in a bit' turned out to be longer than anticipated as you worked away quietly by the tank side. With a small and simple metal desk off to one side of the dock, you wheeled back in your chair after having tossed the clipboard across it. Test subjects 1 through 5 were completely the same in results with little variation to them but even then, what made those variations happen? Having wracked the question and theories over each other more than enough times, you decided to look down at your wristwatch only to take notice of how late it truly was. "3:30." you murmured, unsure if you were disappointed in the time or the fact that you were impatient and still had nothing new to show for the duration you unintentionally stayed here. It was time to head out- or at the most, take a break and head back to the main lab.

Reaching over and shutting off the desk light, you picked up the clipboard full of scribbles and notations and proceeded to leave towards the exit only to stop when you heard a small splash from the surface of the tank behind you. Whether it was an actual sound or the imagination of one's mind, you turned to look back only to see the water ripples gradually fade. With a confirmation in place, it didn't take long for you to gravitate towards the edge of the tank, the depths beneath black and devoid of any apparent life. You found yourself continuing to stare knowing full well what lingered beneath.There came a few seconds where you thought you saw a shadow before it mixed in with the dark reflection of the water. "If we could use some sort of steroid to advance the strain in the host... There **has** to be something for you..."

It was to the point now you were ready to finally call it for the day- no ifs, ands, or buts, however as soon as you started to lean away from the edge, there rose a dark shadow with a dark grey fin breaking the surface. Startled when taking a second glance at the sight of one of the sharks, you took a step back and gasped as your shoe's grip on the floor instantly slipped with your weight being shifted towards the dark abyss that lay before you.

Expecting to hit the water with a splash, you felt your heart stop a second time when something firmly grasped your arm. You shifted your body back from the edge while feeling yourself quickly regain balance. 

"So eager to see results?" A low sensuous voice lightly teased by your ear as you collected yourself, seeing that your foot had caught onto a piece of chum that was spilled and left from earlier in the day. The cleanup crew must have not taken notice when it was scheduled feeding. Nerves shaken and wakefulness back in full bloom, you looked up with wide eyes to see a man staring back at you through a pair of black shades, it's sharp and sleek frames adding a sense of attractive mystery to this blonde who caught you. 

"There you are Y/N!" Came a brighter more excited voice. Distracting you from the man at hand was none other than William Birkin himself. He kept his emotions minimal for the most part you've been around him so it was odd to see him with a concerned expression over his face as he looked you up and down. "I came across Fisher packing up and he said you were still down here." 

"O-oh, uh. Yes. I was just about to leave." It was only a few seconds later when the stranger in front of you finally let go of your arm seemingly unaffected by the hold of your weight, the leather of his black gloved hands loosening. You looked between the two of them, unsure what was happening. Were you being reprimanded? How did you not notice them coming into the room? "I had understood that we have full twenty-four hour access to the labs..."

"Y-yes, you do. It's just-" William lifted his hands up in weak defense before shaking his head and coming over, unable to find the right words to argue. "I prefer with scenarios such as this that you exercise extreme precaution. It's not everyday Umbrella brings in new faces." 

Cheeks dusting a tinge of red when you realized it wasn't even so much as a slap on the wrist, you obediently nodded. "I'll remember that. Thank you Dr. Birkin." 

A weak chuckling breath escaped him as he came over with a hand out. "Please, just call me William or Birkin if that suits you better. I'm chief of research but that doesn't mean I'm not also your colleague- or at least during the off hours we're not having meetings and discussions." When he approached between you and the other male, he cleared his throat. "Wesker, I'd like you to meet our researcher, Y/N." It was pleasing to the ears not to hear the additional title of 'newest' for once or anything else in relation to that. You wanted to be treated fairly as like any of the others who worked here. "Y/N, this is-"

"Dr. Albert Wesker." You couldn't help but say out loud, blending your voice over top of his by accident to the point he stopped partway through. With a small courteous nod of your head, you turned your focus to the blonde. "A pleasure. I've heard good things associated with your name." -along with possibly one or two not so good things too. This was a man who took his research just as serious as Birkin, if not more. Being a research consultant, expectations were set high when it came to results and facts. This was something you admired about him despite others who couldn't seem to appreciate or agree to his rumoured 'methods'. Sure, some of it seemed out right questionable but again they were but rumours you heard. In order to understand the truth, you needed to meet him in person and see for yourself.

A corner of his lips perked up into what was barely a perceived smirk, his posture ever so slightly shifting from one foot to the other. "Pleasure's all mine, Birkin had been telling me much about you as I was away during your hire. I look forward to seeing what expertise you have to offer." 

"I see we finally have our new test shipment in." Birkin's voice broke in between the two of you, diverting the conversation down a different path. He took a step closer to the tank as you had to pull your gaze away from Wesker, his attention already switched over to his fellow colleague. 

"Just arrived earlier in the evening, Fisher and I were seeing to that they arrived in peak condition and were prepared prior to testing." Lowering your hands in front of yourself, you watched as he surveyed the tank before turning back. "I have hopes for these two additions." 

Wesker tilted his chin up without skipping a beat, "I'd be wary to use that word. Last time it was used so seriously was during the Web Spinner project, yes?" He cocked his head as William faced him and despite not being given any sort of validation from him he continued. "and now here you are. I trust you will not make the same fatal mistake." 

Knowing full well how the previous project was scrapped and you had now taken a seat amongst the research team gave a cold hard shiver down your spine. He did however speak the truth and it wasn't the first time to be hearing the grim story since your arrival though you were glad he didn't linger on the subject anymore. Hearing it once in full detail was enough to remember it for a lifetime. "Of course. I would hate to disappoint the team. My aim is to help propel us forward in the B.O.W research and development, not waste it's time and funds."

"Is that so?" Curiosity peaked in Wesker's tone of voice- or was it sarcasm? "What are your thoughts thus far with the Neptune project?" 

This had to be a trick question. You knew before your involvement that nothing had changed in progression. He was trying to make you doubt yourself and was slyly awaiting to call you out on it. You may be soft but when it came to standing up for yourself, you found that confidence and having a collected attitude came to you like flicking on a switch. "Frustrating but challenging. It's coming down to comparing the minute details with these next two great whites. They're incredibly smart but to an extent even after injection. Not quite the same as the previous project but an improvement by selection on our part." 

With Birkin hinting on leaving the room, both you and Wesker proceeded to gradually follow suit. "Yet it has been difficult in finding suitable candidates. With the α strain they either lose the intelligence they previously had or it stays the same. No changes." 

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Just as the words were ready to come flying out of your mouth, you had to remind yourself that you were not alone with him. Having only just met Wesker and the rest of it being rumours about him, you had no way in telling if he would 'take' this idea from you or not- then again Birkin was your higher up to report to either way so it would make no difference if you had an 'audience' or not. "... what if we went further with these tests?"

After sliding a card key through the wall reader, the sliding doors parted to reveal the main lab facility. Desk quarters were connected via cubicles along with long white tables with metallic countertops around the room adorned with the necessary tools and materials needed. A few stacks of paper sat to one far side of a cubicle while the rest seemed to be a little neater and packed away. The slightly messier desk was obvious as to who it belonged to but you knew that it was going to be cleaned before you took your leave. "What are you proposing Y/N?" 

"What if we could modify the strain that we're administering to these sharks? To add some sort of compound that can expand passed these limitations like size... or intelligence... or- or even the fact of breathing out of water?" As if these thoughts were adrenaline inducing enough, you began to feel your heart race with excitement as you spoke it out loud. It took a few delayed seconds as Birkin looked down at the ground in thought while they stood in the hall and you in the lab, his short sandy blonde hair drooping down to the sides of his face before moving back when he then looked up over to Wesker whose eyebrow faintly rose over his shades. "Whether it could be what is in the animal that's prohibiting our desired outcome or something that is lacking in the strain that we could take from somewhere else- **something** else."

"The only thing is we're already shifting towards that direction but so far we haven't had any luck of making the genomes functional and long lasting. Tell you what Y/N, we're having a meeting in the next forty eight hours. Continue to record your findings with Neptune, collect your notes and we'll compare all of our data. Wesker, if you could be there too, I'd appreciate it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Came the other's remark before addressing you. Though his eyes were mostly concealed and as to where exactly he was looking, you could feel his powerful gaze taking you in. "Y/N, do try to get some sleep. Some of us may be 'married' to our work but that doesn't mean you have to as well."

Your heart fluttered for a brief moment as you bit down a grin, his smirk illuminating the blush across your cheeks in an instant. "I make no promises, Dr. Wesker." You couldn't help but joke back while trying to keep a serious tone and face. Two could play at this game. Perhaps his sarcasm and odd way of joking had just come off wrong with the other researchers? Comparing the rumours to the real man, you were left somewhat puzzled on how they came to be. You faced Birkin after having almost forgotten about him. "I'm only staying a little longer in the lab and then I'll be out." 

"That's fine, I appreciate it Y/N. Have a good night." With a small smile, the young man casually went off in Wesker's direction down the narrow hallway, his pace somewhat quicker than usual but most likely given the fact that the taller blonde seemed to show no signs in waiting for him. You watched as he disappeared before you backed slowly into the lab and returned to your long awaited computer and note covered desk. The sliding doors smoothly closed seconds after when it sensed no other presence was nearby. Turning on your monitor system, you tapped a few keys and waited for the computer to wake itself from being on standby for so long. Typing in a few more keys and you were logged back into your username on the system. _*I should have asked William on what types of genes they had already tried testing with.*_ Your eyes found their way over to the door you had left moments ago as you pondered the idea of going after him and asking the question- anything to get a head start and be prepared for the meeting.

With enough courage and pep talking done in your head, you pushed away from your desk and went back over to the door, opening it and stepping out to go after your co-worker. How embarrassing would it be to show up with what everyone already knew about and nothing different to present? You wanted to prove your being here and the only way was to get a head start as early as you could. To think of yourself outshining the others before Birkin and Wesker made you smile with pride. As you got closer to his head office, you lifted a hand up to knock but stopped just as soon as you heard voices. Naturally with curiosity, you began to lean in closer- the voices somewhat hushed. 

"Umbrella is pushing for immediate results." 

You immediately recognized the other voice belonging to Wesker.

"I know that!" Birkin huffed as a drawer was heard being shut. "I... understand that but with this sort of pressure on the team, they create a higher chance of risks and mistakes. The Web Spinner project was pushed as soon as it took off and then shortly after, we had a mess to clean up! They're doing this to themselves but we're the ones with the fingers getting pointed at! I have my processes in place but they don't care about that." 

"They certainly know how to hire replacements don't they?" 

A rough scoff was heard through the door. "Y/N is a lot more qualified than Sushinski ever was! The fact that she's already onto what we have just started is already promising."

"Cute and a quick learner, Umbrella may have done something right for a change." 

You lifted a hand up to your burning face while quietly leaning back from the door. Did these words really come out of Wesker's mouth? With such distinctiveness you knew it couldn't be anyone else. _*cute*_ the word reverberated in your head.

Birkin heavy sigh barely came through the door.

"Will Annette grow jealous?" 

"Wesker, I'm serious!" 

"As am I. You are already involved with one co-worker more or less, would be a shame if our newest member followed suit." 

"Wait a minute...!" Birkin's concluding voice caught your attention just as you were ready to turn and head back to the main lab. "You're interested in Y/N... aren't you?" When silence followed, Birkin could be heard chuckling followed by a creaking of metal - possibly the chief of research leaning back in his office chair. "I'm almost surprised I didn't need a microscope to see this coming. Really?" 

"Let's just say we all have our reasons." 

As footsteps came closer to the door fear instantly took over and the next thing you knew, you were making your way back down the hall in the most quickest and quietest way possible- your memory going blank as you had taken a shortcut down another hallway so as to avoid possibly being seen should Birkin's office door open immediately.

As soon as the sliding door behind you closed and you were alone in the lab, there came a sense of numbing relief yet not without a little dread to say the least, the paranoia beginning to make you question if they caught on that they weren't alone down here in the facility. Roughly pulling out your chair and shrugging off your lab coat, you plopped down tiredly before your desk and faced the computer screen, throwing the coat behind over the back of the chair. Underneath you wore a simple black shirt. _*I must have heard it wrong through the door.*_

But did you?

"Well well well, isn't **someone** devoted..."

"!" The all too familiar voice caressed smoothly, causing you to bring your head up from the desk and quickly look over your shoulder but rather than the mysterious Albert Wesker you expected to see smirking over you, there was no one. You turned in your chair to look over your opposite shoulder only freezing when you saw another scientist, Cluckholm. Confusion struck as you rose from your seat, only to have a lab coat fall from your shoulders, slumping to the floor around your feet. The sound made Cluckholm turn away from his desk. 

"Oh, you're awake." he greeted casually, not so surprised when he saw it was you.

You fell asleep? Glancing down at your watch, you saw the time to be well into the morning of the following day. "How long was I out for?" You questioned whether it was a smart idea to ask such a question. 

Cluckholm shrugged a shoulder before he raised his cup of coffee in hand. "You were still sleeping when I came in this morning so that's at least two and half hours by my account. I take it you were here all night, huh?" 

The questions that continued to fill your mind was enough to deter the self-consciousness that would have normally followed as you looked down at the lab coat on the floor. Reaching down to pick it up, you gave it a quick brush off of any possible dust and wrinkles only stopping when you came across a blank space where a name tag would have been. Definitely yours. Ever since the day you received this coat and was given your name tag, it seemed like the tag never wanted to stay in place and would fall off from time to time. "Thanks." You lifted the coat briefly in regards. 

"For what?"

Staring at you with such an unacquainted look made you all the more puzzled. The coat you held was indeed your own but as for the memory of putting it over yourself, you couldn't remember. Waking the computer from standby, you looked to the screen to see you had just the concluding line of your summary report to still type up with the last word not even finished being spelt. _*I guess I really did doze off.* _ It felt unlike yourself to do such a thing while working away and even now you could still muster up the vague memory of staring blankly into the blinding computer screen, mind beginning to go blank as you rested the side of your face in one hand. 

"You look bushed. Maybe you should head back to the dormitory for now." Cluckholm suggested before taking another sip of his coffee and setting it aside. 

Regardless if Cluckholm saw you nod or not, you silently agreed before grabbing a couple things and turning the monitor off. "I guess." You murmured, barely hearing it yourself. Throwing your coat back on, you made your way out into the halls all the while trying to recall what really happened.

Walking by Birkin's office with the door closed, Wesker's voice drifted into your head again to which coincidentally enough, just before you're almost out of the wing the door in front of you slid open and suddenly in front of you was the man in question from last night. A delayed reaction, you slightly jumped back to let him through first. "Oh, Wesker! P-pardon me." 

"Y/N." He greeted tonelessly before his head slightly tilted down for a brief moment, the shades still hindering his eyes. "You're looking rather pale. Are you well?" 

Nervously, you lifted a hand to wipe your forehead. "I think I-I'm a little overworked from writing up my thesis. I uh... just need to get some proper sleep. I'll be fine." As he stepped aside, you gave a small courteous nod and proceeded on. 

"Oh Y/N...?" You bravely turned to look back in reply despite the question sending a tingling shiver through you. Your hands began to sweat as he approached you, his clean footsteps echoing in the empty halls and in your ears. Just as you were prepared to flush your back again the wall he stopped and held his gloved hand up to you, the shine from his gloves pulling your attention away from his smoothly chiseled face. Held up between the two of you was your name tag ID. "Before I forget, you might be needing this."

_*Did that fall off last night?!*_ You thought with utter panic, somehow managing to withhold your reaction but feeling all your body's nerves tremble as he looked from the tag to you. Somehow deep inside, you could feel him seeing right through the facade and that he knew it just as well but you did your best to play the dumb card. 

You obediently took the name tag with only a quick glance back to Wesker. "Oh... yes, thank you." Do you bother coming forth to him about the eavesdropping on him and Birkin or did the tag perhaps fall off someplace entirely different? If the latter were the case then you risk accidentally confessing what could have stayed a secret. Deciding to go along with keeping your mouth shut rather than the possibility of exposure, you turned away sharply and started on your way again, only hearing a scoff behind you and nothing more but no matter what, you didn't dare to look back even after the door closed.


End file.
